custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tourik (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Tourik was a Matoran of Plant Life who became a Toa in the Fractures universe. History Early life Like all other Toa of Plant Life, Tourik began his life as a Matoran of Plant Life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed on an island in the Southern Island Chains, along with a number of other Matoran of Plant Life. Life as a Toa At some point in his life, Tourik was transformed into a Toa at an unclear point in the history of the Matoran Universe. It is also known that he was part of a local Toa Team. Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined Tourik's team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Fortunately, Tourik was able to play a key part in this mission through the use of his Kanohi Elda. The team then managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Mask of Life. The Toa then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui, where a male member of the team reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. Hiatus For approximately the next 76,000 years, Tourik began to wander the Matoran Universe, searching for purpose. Though he regularly returned to his home island he tried to avoid members of his old team when he could, feeling ashamed by the death of his team mate. On his journeys, Tourik became acquainted with Turaga Vilnius and protected the Tren Krom Peninsula for an unclear period of time. Whilst passing through Stelt, Tourik happened upon a coastal tavern and witnessed the owner of the establishment being harassed by a gang of Skakdi. Recognizing the unjust nature of the situation, the Toa shadowed the two thugs out into the street and critically wounded both of them. However, as he was in a good mood, he then returned the stolen money to the owner, and convinced the two defeated Skakdi that he was a member of a rival Skakdi gang. A week later, the two Skakdi gangs engaged each other in a shoot-out, resulting in both sides being completely wiped out due to the actions of Tourik. Unknown to Tourik, the owner of the tavern, a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, decided to train to become a Dark Hunter, mistaking the Toa for a rogue agent of the organization. Additionally, Tourik was known to have shadowed Makuta Kojol, seeking to find the Makuta's assigned island, Artahka. However, the Makuta was killed around 2,500 years ago when the island's ruler requested that the Order of Mata Nui hunted down and killed anybody know knew of Artakha's location, also destroying any records of the island's location. This irritated the Toa of Plant Life considerably, though he was still able to reach the island after purchasing a boat in Ga-Metru and setting sail across the western regions of the Matoran Universe, which was where he was certain he would find Artahka. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Tourik had long-since located the island and pledged himself to the realm's ruler as a guardian, claiming that he had nowhere else to go. War Tourik managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Artahka, which had been fortified to allow the inhabitants to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. However, being the island's only Toa, he was expected to be involved in the island's protection, assuming a military-style command and establishing a military force on Artahka. When the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy, it was known to have recruited a number of Toa in the event known as the Final Push. As a fallback option for if the war was lost, Tourik was chosen to stay to protect Artahka, as were a number of Toa on Metru-Nui. Over the course of the War, Tourik was known to have become acquainted with a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, who presumably travelled to Artahka to aid in defending the realm. Post War Following the end of the war and the supposed defeat of the Brotherhood, Tourik travelled to Stelt with Gribrak. Exhilarated by the fact they had both survived the war, they began to visit some of Stelt's seedier areas, engaging in tavern bets, gambling, and becoming involved with cheap women. However, in more recent times, Tourik was contacted with a threat from Toa Tollubo, a Toa of Light surviving in Metru-Nui, pressuring him to travel to the City of Legends to help protect them from a group of rebels known as the Cult of Darkness. Grudgily, the travelling pair accepted the demand and journeyed to Metru-Nui. Metru-Nui Upon arriving on Metru-Nui, Tourik was unwillingly hailed as one of the island's Toa and given a welcoming ceremony, much to his annoyance. He swiftly took up residence in Le-Metru amongst the artificial rainforest and encouraged Matoran to respect what remained of the island's wildlife and opposed all developments to have Le-Metru restored to its Pre-War state. Tourik was also present in a tactical meeting with his fellow Toa and witnessed Turaga Matoro's collapse. Abilities and Traits Tourik was a cold, distant, remote character, only marginally veering away from being classed as anti-social. In the past, he often preferred to work alone, avoiding assistance and alliances from other Toa whenever possible, though he understood the benefits of teamwork and could comprehend when a situation demanded him to put his detachment aside. However, in more recent times, it would appear that Tourik is beginning to leave his old ways behind, seeking to unite the remaining Toa. Generally, he seems to have matured from one end of the social spectrum to a point nearer the center. As a Toa of Plant Life, Tourik had the ability to control and manipulate most forms of vegetation, able to drastically accelerate or decelerate plant growth. Uncommonly for a Toa of Plant Life, Tourik is extremely knowledgeable about various species of plants and usually carries a number of Morbuzahk Spores for use in combat. However, he often admits that he knows next to nothing about Rahi and has a particularly significant hatred towards any such herbivore species. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Tourik wore a powerless Kanohi Elda. He frequently carried a short staff which he fashioned from a Regeneration Kanoka Disk, which he often used to repair damage done to local vegetation. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a Great Elda, granting him the power to sense the presence of nearby objects, particularly hidden obstacles or beings whom would normally be concealed from sight. Upon becoming a Toa, Tourik was given a Vine Whip, which he could use to channel his Elemental Powers through and manipulate Plant Life from a distance with. Additionally, the weapon was often tipped with poison and injected into an enemy upon being struck. While in Artahka, Tourik was given a Nitrogen Blaster. As Nitrogen consumption is a key factor contributing towards plant growth, it could accelerate the maturity of seeds, a technique which Tourik frequently used against enemies. In a situation that allowed him a choice, he could shower an opponent in seeds then manipulate them to take root and force open his foe's armor, a technique that was particularly potent against Makuta. Quotes Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder *''Judgement Day'' - To be Written Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Plantlife Category:Toa of Plantlife